Heretofore, posts and support assemblies for privacy fences, boat docks, cyclone fencing, highway signs, and the like, have utilized various devices which are cumbersome, and require relatively frequent maintenance and replacement. While it had been recognized that metallic posts avoid some of the wear and deteriorating properties of wooden posts, special attachments and hardware requirements of suggested metal posts have slowed the use of such posts in the applications mentioned hereinabove.
Various prior art attempts to solve or meliorate the aforementioned problems have proved unsuccessful. The prior art attempts are exemplified by the inventions disclosed in Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,499; Cheslock U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,110; Kiefer U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,837; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,973.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a convenient and relatively inexpensive manner.